


Бомжебог

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Specquest [8]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Мадао решил спародировать Будду.
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Specquest [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177229
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Gintama 2021





	Бомжебог




End file.
